


漫长而美丽 17

by MatsuokaAM



Category: bp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuokaAM/pseuds/MatsuokaAM





	漫长而美丽 17

17.  
跌跌撞撞地，二人回到家。渡海特意走了后门，只是进门发现春江不在，两人胆子一大，直接滚入房里去。渡海的房间总罩着一层青绿水色，世良拿脚踢上门，渡海直线坠入床铺深处，随之而来的是大团大团蜂蜜的甜香。  
渡海征司郎第一次发情就在这个地方。  
他躺着有些恍惚，彼时他费尽全力将自己压入棉被，父母在一墙之外无能为力，首次发情的Omega赌气般地拒绝进食，到第二天出现脱水症状，他的父亲走进来，给他打了一针抑制剂。渡海瘫在床头，眼眶气得发红，可却没叫泪水坠下来。  
“渡海医生？”世良舔着他的额角，大抵是发现指导医心不在焉。  
渡海阖上眼，拿圆润的鼻尖去拱世良脸颊，他飞蛾般柔软的睫毛扫在对方山根，凹凸弧度正好。世良被其小兽般撒娇的举动击中心脏，一把将人掠到床上，跪在他跨侧，向上抽掉自己上衣。渡海轻笑一声，自力更生解开胸前布料，青色衬衫卡着臂弯，他像剥皮的白蛇，从内侧哧溜滑了出来。  
世良低头亲吻他柔软的胸脯，男孩面颊冰冷，口腔却滚烫，两粒乳肉颤巍巍在他唇齿下起伏，渡海侧过头粗喘，他张起小腿，去夹世良的跨。  
呼吸一下过速，世良五脏六腑都被烧糊。他失控般劈头盖脸将吻印在渡海胸口，渡海似一条脱水的鱼，他被世良弄得痒，从头至尾挣扎起来，情欲上头的Alpha单单掐着他的肩胛便让他丝毫不敢再动，世良半褪的裤子磨着他小腹，一圈白润肌理来回之下透出桃红，渡海抬手盖住嘴才不至于发出太丢脸的声音。  
世良虔诚地把着渡海薄跨，仪式般在他肚脐下方轻吻，渡海笑着去看世良被自己肋骨遮去的半张脸，恰能见到对方英挺的眉尾。  
“裤子，快点脱掉。”  
“了解。”  
三下五除二撸去裤头，世良赤条条蹦上床铺，两具肉体再度碰撞，贴的严丝合缝，渡海环过男孩的肩胛，他喜欢去捏对方颈后的皮肉，唇瓣与唇瓣磕在一起，彼此的喉管里皆有水源，渡海可怜巴巴仰起脑袋，他在这场拉锯战中认输，任凭世良温吞地舔过他齿列，吸吮舌尖，再逡巡至口腔角落。  
“啊……渡海医生，好兴奋。”世良狎促地托举男人的臀，长裤搭在膝弯里，他隔着棉质内裤去戳双腿间紧闭的穴口，收获一声急促的短叫。  
“你倒是很慢，害怕吗，在这种地方做。”  
渡海讥诮，他春情横生的眉眼在这副状态下也不忘剥人皮骨，于是他呼呼笑起来，嘴唇张的很薄，像把精致的刀片。世良顺势替他把内裤扒下来，那里早湿成一汪滩涂，腿间与布料分离时竟粘出细线，渡海面色腾的一下烧红，他原本高山冰雪似的冷粹双颊这下有旭日照来，薄粉柔光聚焦在他鼻梁眉骨，染出一圈旖旎的酡红。  
“渡海医生想做的话，我没有问题。”世良道，他把手指探进去，渡海原先立在床上的身子便软倒下来，肉壁火热湿软，早已不需要多余的开拓，世良模拟性爱的行为在他体内作乱，指节一寸寸按压，一度度旋转，他知道渡海禁不住水磨工夫，可大多外科医除却手指灵巧之外，还需耐心。  
“唔嗯……世良……”  
世良陡然想渡海信息素的气味并非无缘无故，他身上每个毛孔都带着甜，蜂蜜这种东西，不触到舌根永远也品不出香味，渡海也如是。  
把着自己硬烫的物什，世良便如此直直闯进乐园，渡海尖叫一声，他里里外外彻底湿透了，小腿肚痉挛地像颗石子，让世良掰到肩上。他极其抗拒地推搡着对方小腹，世良因插入而鼓胀的腹肌烫得他几乎颤抖。  
渡海排斥他在还挂着裤子的途中进来，这让整场性事看起来像一次强暴。世良心领神会，他朝渡海笑笑，指导医让他明媚的面容闪的有点懵，下一秒就被人抱起顶到墙上。世良大力拓开他深处，渡海一时不察，唯有吊着眼梢将脑袋枕上手臂，双腿环住世良，脚板蜷起，不住痉挛。  
水色长裤在颠簸中震下。  
渡海呼吸一窒，他不适应这种被动地位，于是他拍拍世良脑后，潜台词是放下去，年轻的实习医捞着他背板将他落下，渡海沾到床铺便扭腰往世良胯下撞，他与世良在床上厮磨了大半年，早已褪去第一次的羞涩与矜持，他明白对方的攻掠方式。  
世良扯来他的手指舔吻，从指根吮到指尖，外科医生的手指白若烛骨，指甲平齐，每每咬上渡海指腹时，他穴口便收缩的不像话，小腹抽搐，像是要射出来。  
渡海自力更生款摆了半晌，终究体力不支，在实习医耳侧细细喘着，吐气如兰：“唔额……换人、哈……”  
“是。”  
世良将上司一把掀过去，不顾二人下体还严丝合缝贴着，渡海被他这样一下顶得吃不消，逃离般往前头爬，如此一来腰腹蜷起抬高，倒是方便世良做事。抽动猛然剧烈，自穴口出挤出大股大股体液，渡海死死箍紧的肉壁在一下又一下接连不断狠厉地撞击中溃败，他十指扣住床单，泪水啪嗒啪嗒落下，他面前似乎有墙，身后也是，将他缚住，逼他高潮。  
肠肉磨得软烂，几乎起火，世良牵着渡海小手，他常常不敢相信这是双鬼才的手，他引导渡海触摸两人的结合点，渡海立时要抽回去，世良随他，一面抵着内壁变本加厉地冲撞，渡海喉管里吐出阵阵低吟，刘海耷拉下来，双腿之间一片泥淖。  
自体润滑尤为出众的Omega拥有强大的生育能力。世良背过这一考点，心脏被脓包挟裹，循环间都是恶毒的血液，这个Omega拒绝他的标记，他并不会为自己诞下儿女。他拧上渡海挺翘的乳粒，男人在他身下粘腻地尖吟，后半段被吞入急遽的喘息中去。  
渡海今天不知缘由的耽于情欲，他渴求不止息的亲吻，大抵是先前淋了雨，世良每一次抽动又爽的恰到好处，他浑身战栗，鸡皮疙瘩自后颈蔓延，人无端发冷，他徒劳撑着眼，水汽挂在睫上，轻轻一抖便落进来。  
他想要他的雪松抱他，那样定然不会冷了。  
渡海扭着去摸世良手臂，男人以为他要作妖，掐住他的腋下把人抵上床头，两手一面揉捏他柔软丰腴的臀肉，一面变着角度操弄，渡海让他撞的舒适，偏过头去高高低低的叫，世良开始舔吻他的腺体，明黄色的蜂蜜味融在嘴里。  
“额！”  
渡海征司郎气管仿若被人扎紧，腿根簌簌抖动，肠肉猛然内扣，世良深知大事不好，他拍拍渡海的腰示意他放松，继而换了角度：“对不起。”他说，我不该碰你那里。  
“世良……、”渡海一把扯住他，把人压着脖颈推下来，性器因此钉地更深了些，明明白白撞上渡海要命的软肉：“没关系，进来。”  
“……渡海医生？”  
“我说了没关系。”他暴烈的小脾气促使他喊出来，可渡海脸烧的通红，情潮叫他看起来安全无害，不具任何杀伤力。  
“您认真的吗，会很疼。”  
渡海背过气去，他白眼：“你不是认真的吗。”  
“……不会给你机会后悔的，渡海医生。”  
世良亲吻他眉间，下一秒胳臂箍紧指导医腰腹，猛烈撞击他柔软的生殖口，下身征伐相当惨烈，哪怕有足够的心理认知，却还是超越了渡海的准备。他痛的张牙舞爪，性器迅速萎靡，原本不大的五官这下直接拧在一起。  
“忍一下，对不起……渡海医生，忍一下……”下身战况惨烈，上头的抚慰却柔情似水，世良细吻密密匝匝落在他眉眼鼻唇，生殖腔口痛的几乎麻木，渡海错觉那并非是世良的器官，反是一根烙铁。  
他浑身湿淋淋，连睁眼的力气都没有，他全身神经只余直连生殖腔的那一根，世良撞一下，他吱一声，开口来的很慢，他渐渐能感觉性器半个头已经挤入，还有小半截蹲据在城门外蓄势待发。世良看渡海难受，自己心疼的紧，渡海偶尔转转眼珠，便见世良一副快哭出来的委屈神情。  
渡海征司郎恍然想笑，门外狂风暴雨，他心底尘埃落定。  
“你不要调职，世良，”他大喘气着讲，有一半词吞入气管，顺着呻吟哼哼唧唧冒出来。  
“诶？”  
“你给我呆、在东城大，给我……额、痛，给我……珍惜将来的事情。”  
渡海看着他的脸：“我会去……分院，我…啊……”  
“你，只会、只会哭吗……唔……”  
世良将脸埋入渡海颈窝，十分奇怪的，他不是个爱哭的人，只是遇上渡海，泪腺常常脱离控制，他如渡海所愿抱紧他，指导医现在却没有力气回抱了，他呼呼笑笑，身子软下来。  
趁着放松的当口，世良猛地冲入他身体最深处也最私密的器官，渡海让他杵得几欲昏厥，两人贴的极近，世良甚至感到渡海小腹下自己跳动的性器，即便他深知那是错觉，生殖腔内崭新的触感叫他几欲发狂，柔滑地，与肠肉完全不相似的绵密感受，紧致的内腔吸吮嘬咬，世良神经发痛，他压着渡海狠命抽动，渡海嶙峋的肩胛彻底软倒，他伏在床面上，原本欲飞的蝴蝶折断翅膀，让他狠狠钉死。  
世良咬破腺体的瞬间在渡海体内成结，大团遗传物质鼓鼓涨涨撑饱了渡海肚腹，指导医连射精的力气也没有，水液淅淅沥沥渗出来。世良搂着他一番温存，渡海这般乖巧的样子不多见，男人骨架很小，这样缩在他怀里，竟有几分可怜。  
“渡海医生？”  
“……嗯。”  
“谢谢。”  
“……嗯。”  
“难受吗？”  
“废话。”  
“抱歉。”  
“一亿元，”渡海陡然开口，瞳仁却没看着世良，“你不用还也可以。”  
诶？他手脚瞬间冷却下去，不顾自己还留在上司体内，火急火燎去掰渡海身子：“什、什么意思。”  
“痛！笨蛋！”渡海小脸煞白，冷汗自鬓角溜下：“我给你打个折。”  
他弯起嘴角，撑得原本勉强有肉的脸颊饱满可爱，忽而咬上世良颈边腺体：“作为交换，你这里，只能沾上我的气味。”


End file.
